


Even Stars Are Forgotten

by tripping_sideways



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Lives, Angst, Everyone else dies, IT MAKES SENSE IF YOU READ IT, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripping_sideways/pseuds/tripping_sideways
Summary: Everything is forgotten eventually.
Kudos: 8





	Even Stars Are Forgotten

In Mapleburry, Old Kentucky at the end of Hickory Road lies a nursing home. In this nursing home lies an old man. His hands are gnarled, his face wrinkled, his hair grey and balding, his skin sagging, his joints swollen, but his heart beats strongly. He is always writing; insights and comments. They are brilliant yet confused. The nurses walk in on him yelling at those long gone from the earth, or begging forgiveness from names unrecognized.

If you stopped to listen you would hear him tell stories. The type that could only come from experience. During these instances the man revives. Hands waving with vigor, voice rising passionately, eyes twinkling. He talks of hurricanes and war. Of jealousy and mistakes. Of love and hatred. Of building and destroying. Of betrayal and forgiveness.

If you asked the nurse about the man she would tell you that he raised his arm at the sky. She would tell you that he was in a coma and when he awoke everything he had known was dead. She would tell you that his veins were injected with a substance that made him live longer than anyone at the time did. She would tell you it was the prototype of what made your great grandma live to three hundred and forty three. She would tell you that it was because he was in a coma that it worked so well.

But you don’t stop and you don’t ask. And his is becomes was. And like all history he is forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but hopefully good. (You can ask me questions if it's confusing.)


End file.
